


love language

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Deaf Bokuto Koutarou, Deaf Character, First Meetings, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: in which Akaashi pines for the boy he sees every commute so fate brings them together, and Akaashi falls deeper than ever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	love language

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first time writing a deaf character and i am really inexperienced and i do apologize in advance for any inaccuracies/mistakes that i have made in this fic. comments about how i can improve and fix my mistakes are really appreciated!!! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this bokuaka mush and happy valentine's day!! especially to the sappiest one of them all <3

Akaashi sees him all the time during his trip back home from the shelter. Akaashi knows him. Knows which station he comes on, knows where he steps off. He sees him with his friends sometimes; a loud and boisterous bunch, but he remains quiet, bright golden eyes never leaving the window as they pass by fast. 

The boy, as if able to feel the heavy gaze on him, turns to look at Akaashi and quickly, he averts his gaze to his book. And as usual, the boy’s stare linger for a while before it goes back to the scenery outside. 

Akaashi lets out a relieved sigh. 

He returns to his book and mutes out the laughter from the boy’s friends. Akaashi tries to focus on his book, he really is trying hard, but the loud laughter is so distracting and Akaashi gives a glare to one of his loudest friends, a boy with a horrible bed head dressed in a red puff jacket and black jeans. 

He sees the boy widen his eyes and then slap his friend in the shoulder. The bed haired boy gives him an offended look before softening. The boy shushes him and the next thing that happens clenches something in Akaashi’s heart. 

They’re signing. 

Cute boy is deaf. 

  
  


-

Akaashi goes home, toes off his shoes, throws his jacket on the sofa and runs to his room. He takes out his notebooks and turns on his laptop. Opening Youtube, he types in  _ sign language tutorials. _

-

He comes into the shelter sluggish the next day, eyes heavy and soul gone. He simply hums when Yaku greets cheerfully. His favourite dog - a german shepherd he named Maki - comes and greets him excitedly, clinging around his legs. Akaashi doesn’t fight the smile on his face. 

“Good morning Maki,” Akaashi coos. “I have something to tell you,” he says, leaning down to pat him on the head. “Have you had breakfast?” 

“Of course he did,” Yaku chuckles from behind him. “I swear you spoil him too much, Akaashi.” 

“Maki deserves it.” 

Yaku visibly shudders. “I can never get used to him. He’s so mean to me.” He stares hard at Maki and Akaashi moves in front of the dog, protecting him from the glare. 

“Maki is cute. He’s nice to people, too.” 

Yaku laughs and shakes his head, moving to pat Shiro, their black corgi. “Don’t listen to him, Shiro, you know you’re the cutest.” 

Akaashi smiles and walks around the shelter, greeting every single one of their dogs. Stepping into the office, he’s greeted by Sugawara. 

“Good morning,” the other greeted him, signature smile blinding as usual. “Did you feed Maki again, Akaashi?” 

“No,” he lied, hiding the packeted sausage in his pocket. “Yaku-san fed him.” 

Sugawara gives him a pointed look, but smiles anyway. “We have a few appointments today.” He told Akaashi and straightened the papers on the table. Probably the documents for the said appointments. “A few parents and a couple of other people, nothing different.” 

“Will that be all, Sugawara-san?” 

“For now, yes.” Sugawara taps his sausage-filled pocket before he walks away. “Don’t spoil Maki too much please, Akaashi. You know he’ll get too attached then,” he warns over his shoulder. 

“Of course, Sugawara-san.” 

-

His day passes by like it usually does. The parents swarm in with crying kids who calm down the moment their eyes meet the puppies or some other bigger dogs, a few walk in just to play with the dogs they let roam around in the shelter. 

It’s a normal day for Akaashi.

Until it’s not.

It’s his lunch time, and he spends it in the shelter. Maki is on the floor next to his legs, sleeping peacefully. The door opens and Maki straightens, tensed. Akaashi shushes him and the dog visibly calms down. 

The laughter that fills the room is eerily familiar. This time, it is Akaashi who tenses. 

“Konoha!” bed haired man screams, causing the small puppies to wince in fear. The ones peacefully sleeping are now awake, fear in their eyes. 

“Excuse me,” Akaashi warns sternly. “I don’t know if you read the sign but I would like to ask you to be a little more quiet, please. Some of our dogs are highly sensitive to loud noises, they do not respond well and will be very scared.” 

Bed haired man’s eyes widen, looking at Akaashi with a sort of familiarity. “Eh?! You’re the guy from the train.” 

Ah, he  _ does  _ know Akaashi then. 

“Please calm down,” Akaashi reminds him. “Do you have an appointment or are you just looking around?” 

Two more boys come in later, and Akaashi tenses again. This time, for a whole different reason. 

Cute boy is here. 

Nodding, bed haired man takes out a paper from his shoulder bag. “I do, it’s under Bokuto Koutarou.” 

Akaashi remembers a Bokuto Koutarou. He tries not to steal glances of cute boy so he busies himself by reading the paper that he memorized by now. “Bokuto-san,” he says and bed haired shakes his head. “I’m Kuroo. That owl walking loser,” he points to cute boy. “Is Bokuto Koutarou. We’re looking to adopt today.” 

Oh. “Oh.”

“Do you think you have a suggestion for us?” Kuroo continues after a long silence, Akaashi lost in space. “Bokuto has quite a case, though. And we’re hoping you could help us out.” 

“I will try my best,” Akaashi replies, eyeing cute-  _ Bokuto - _ from afar. He watches, entranced as he’s signing with another boy. Konoha, Akaashi remembers. “Does he have a particular breed he’s looking for?” 

Kuroo scratches his chin in thought. “I don’t think Bo has a particular favourite,” he hums. “We’re just looking for one that’s very loyal and reliable so Bokuto has someone to take care of him when my friend and I are away. Like a watchdog or something. He is deaf, by the way.” 

Akaashi nods and starts mentally listing his choice. “I will print out a list for Bokuto-san to choose from. You are free to walk around. However, please remember to keep it down.” He reminds before disappearing into the back room. 

He’s sweating. Can  _ feel _ the sweat forming in his palms and his feet. Maki walks into the room after and Akaashi smiles. “That’s the cute guy I told you about, Maki.” He smiles. Maki looks up at him, panting. “He’s quite a looker, isn’t he?” 

Maki barks softly. 

“His name is Bokuto. I want you to be nice around him,” he says. “Can you do that?” 

Maki barks back and Akaashi pops a treat into his mouth before patting his head. “Good boy.” 

-

They’re sitting in the office and Akaashi feels the nerves taking over his body as he’s sat across from Bokuto. “I have listed out a few choices and have listed out their specialities. I’m aware that Bokuto-san has his special case, so I have here are all the breeds that I believe will be able to be Bokuto-san’s watchdog.” 

Kuroo signs something to Bokuto, which the man signs back enthusiastically. Akaashi can make out  _ excited _ and  _ happy  _ and  _ cute _ from the actions and smiles. Kuroo slides the paper over to Bokuto who looks at it with awe. The paper is filled with pictures of the dogs, as well, so it’ll make the choosing process easier. 

“If there are a couple of choices Bokuto-san has made, we can go meet them immediately so the dogs can warm up to him.” 

Kuroo signs some more and Bokuto nods vigorously. After a few minutes of contemplating (Akaashi can see it through the grit of his teeth and the movement of his brows.) Bokuto taps Konoha’s shoulders and signs something with a pout. 

Akaashi’s stomach churns. 

He’s  _ so cute. _

Akaashi waits a couple moments longer as the three men communicate through signs. Bokuto pouts for a while before Konoha signs something to him and slowly, a soft smile makes its way on his face and Akaashi decides he likes this. He likes Bokuto’s smile  _ a lot. _

“Bo can’t choose at all,” Konoha smirks. “He’s wondering if you could pick one for him.” 

Oh. 

“Well, from my experience,” Akaashi starts, folding his hands on the table. “Dobermans are excellent watchdogs. They’re not as docile, but they make great companions. As for loyalty, dobermans are known to be one of the most loyal. They look scary, but it’s good. Sometimes you need that to scare people off. As for our dobermans, Hoshi and Moku, I have personally trained them. They respond well when you ask them to sit and other basic commands. They listen well, too. So I believe, if you choose to train them yourself, it won’t be a problem.” 

“Another good choice would be Scoot, the Scottish Terrier. Scoot has similar traits with both Hoshi and Maku, the only difference is Scoot looks less scary and more friendly. However, grooming would be your main concern. He has really messy fur, if you don’t mind.” 

Konoha and Kuroo both listen attentively, signing as they do so and it amazes Akaashi how they’re able to interpret so quickly. 

Bokuto signs something, something along the word  _ can  _ and  _ please _ . Kuroo smiles and nods. “He’s asking if we can go see them.” 

Akaashi smiles. “Of course.” 

-

Bokuto is an amazing sight in Akaashi’s eyes. But seeing Bokuto  _ with _ dogs? He might have a heart attack. He might die. Bokuto will be the death of him. They’re alone in the compound where the listed dogs are littering around, free to move. They herd Bokuto, sniffing his fingers - a sign that they’re trying to warm up to him. 

Akaashi doesn’t know what to do so he just stands back to watch and helps when Bokuto gives him a pleading look, usually to shake off some of the very clingy dogs. Akaashi could relate. He too would cling onto Bokuto. 

Akaashi taps Bokuto’s shoulder and the man turns to look at him, giving him a brilliant smile.  _ My name is Akaashi, _ he signs, spelling out his name.  _ Are you okay? _

Bokuto’s eyes widen and before Bokuto could sign something he hasn’t learned, Akaashi stops him.  _ I have only learned recently, I don’t know that many signs.  _

His mouth shapes an ‘o’ and he smiles again, nodding excitedly. Akaashi gestures to the dogs, reminding him that he has to pick one. 

They stay there for a while, Bokuto ending up on the floor next to Scoot and Moku. His eyes linger longer on Moku though and Akaashi thinks Bokuto has made his choice. 

-

“I’m sorry it took me a while,” Akaashi sighs as he opens the door. “I had to make more documents than usual, I hope you don’t mind.” 

Kuroo laughs, waving his hand dismissively. “Your little guy here kept us company.” He says, jutting his chin to Maki. “I think he likes Bokuto.” 

Akaashi raises his brow and true enough, Maki is asleep on Bokuto’s lap, the boy beaming as he runs his fingers through Maki’s short fur. “Amazing,” Akaashi whispers. “He never warms up that easily to anyone. Not even to our other workers.”

Konoha signs something to Bokuto and the latter laughs. Akaashi places the documents on the table and crouches down to look at Maki who’s still sound asleep. “Does Bokuto mind this?” 

“No.” Konoha replies. “He likes it a lot, actually.” 

Akaashi looks up and Bokuto is staring at him, eyes wide, mouth agape. He gives Bokuto a soft smile before straightening himself, walking back to the table. Akaashi pretends he didn’t see the pout. 

“Regarding Moku, I have listed out his favourite food and treats, how to teach him tricks and everything. If Bokuto-san doesn’t mind, I would like him to come back later this week. We can try to teach Moku commands that will accommodate Bokuto-san.” 

Kuroo and Konoha raise their brows. “You’re doing a lot more than you’re supposed to, don’t you think Akaashi?” 

Akaashi shrugs. “I would like to help Bokuto-san,” Konoha and Kuroo glance at each other and share a knowing smile. “And it will be something I can learn, as well. However, I may need Bokuto-san to come here more often. What does his schedule look like?” 

“Bokuto teaches volleyball to kids with disabilities,” Akaashi heart clenches. He’s so  _ endeared _ it hurts. It hurts so bad. “But that’s only during the weekends. On weekdays, he’s usually at home.” 

“I see,” Akaashi ponders. “How does Monday, Wednesday and Friday sound? Does he mind coming here during those days?” 

Konoha signs something to Bokuto, probably Akaashi’s questions. The way he lights up and nods enthusiastically makes Akaashi’s heart warm. Who would’ve thought someone so cute, so pure, and so precious exists? 

“He’s willing to come every weekday, if you’d have him.” 

Akaashi smiles, warm all over. “We can work on that.” 

-

Bokuto ends up at the shelter every day for the whole month and Akaashi now has mastered basic sign languages, making it easier for him to communicate with Bokuto. They text more often though but Akaashi has been trying his best to learn sign language for Bokuto. Konoha and Kuroo who sometimes come with Bokuto would teach him, too. 

Moku is trained the way he wants to after watching billions of tutorials on Youtube and by the end of the month, Bokuto has mastered all the commands and Moku listens to him very well. Even so, Bokuto still comes to the shelter to see Akaashi. Sometimes with Moku, sometimes not. 

Akaashi is stacking treats on the shelf when Maki barks excitedly at the door. Sugawara and Yaku were sending him teasing glances, too. Worried, Akaashi walks to Maki. He’s running around the door excitedly and giving him a questioning look, Akaashi decides to open the door that leads him outside. 

Bokuto stands in front of the door, holding a bouquet of mixed flowers. 

Ah. It’s Valentine’s day. 

_ Hello.  _ Bokuto signs.  _ Sorry I am late.  _

_ It’s okay. Are you cold?  _

Bokuto shakes his head, laughing.  _ I’m warm with embarrassment.  _

Akaashi lets out a small laugh. 

_ I wish I could hear you laugh, _ Bokuto signs, a sad smile on his lips.  _ But it’s okay! Your smile is pretty, so I know it would sound pretty too. _

Shit. 

_ Shit.  _

_ Happy Valentine’s day, Akaashi.  _ Bokuto signs, thrusting the bouquet into Akaashi’s chest.  _ I know I’m not able to speak, but I hope these flowers can speak for me. _

Akaashi’s eyes widen and he swallows the thump in his throat, tears threatening to come out. He likes Bokuto so much. 

_ Thank you.  _ He signs.  _ I love them, so much.  _ Bokuto smiles, wide and brilliant and beautiful.  _ Your smile is beautiful, too. I like it so much.  _

_ Really? _ Bokuto signs, excitement obvious. It makes Akaashi smile more.  _ Yours is more beautiful! But you know what would be more beautiful?  _

_ What is it?  _

_ The place I’m taking you for dinner tonight. Would you like to come?  _

Akaashi laughs, doubling over. Bokuto can be so incredibly smooth.  _ Of course, I would like that a lot. _

Smiling, Bokuto pulls him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.  _ I’ll text you later! Please read the letter only when you’re alone.  _

Bokuto waves him goodbye but Akaashi catches his wrist, stopping him. Turning around, Bokuto gives him a questioning look and Akaashi takes the opportunity to steal a kiss from him, right on the lips. 

Akaashi kisses carefully and softly, but Bokuto? Bokuto kisses with so much passion and it makes Akaashi become bolder, kissing him deeper and harder. When they let go, panting, Akaashi rests his forehead on Bokuto’s, smiling giddily. 

He pulls apart and signs  _ I will see you tonight.  _

Bokuto nods and waves to him again. He waits until Bokuto’s back completely disappears before he runs back into the shop to the back room, bouquet securely in his arms. He locks the door and places the bouquet of colourful flowers on the table. Carefully, he takes the enveloped letter and opens it. 

_ - _

_ Akaaaashi!!! _

_I know this is incredibly sappy and you might laugh at me for this_ _but!! I want to tell you that I’m incredibly thankful for your help. Moku is amazing, he’s such a good boy!! How did you find such a perfect dog for me Akaashi?! But!! Moku wouldn’t be so amazing if it wasn’t for your help! You went through so much with the both of us, you really didn’t have to, you know?!_

_ To be honest, I think it’s more like fate, don’t you think? I mean, we see each other everyday on the train, and then boom! Surprise! You’re the one who’s helping me out with Moku, too!! I think it definitely is fate. Fate is so crazy though, for bringing me such a beautiful, amazing, most kindhearted guy ever… It’s so amazing ahhh!! It’s like spiking a really awesome toss, Akaashi!!! _

_ And Akaashi!! One last thing!! I know I can’t speak, but there are so many things I want to tell you.  _ Special _ things. So!! I hope these flowers will speak for me.  _

_ Here is a list of the flowers and their meanings!!! _

_ Pink Camellia - longing for you _

_ White Camellia - you’re adorable _

_ Gardenia - secret love _

_ Violet - devotion _

  
  
  


_ Red tulip, rose and chrysanthemum - I Love You  _

  * _Bokuto Koutarou!!!!!_



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
